Appointment
by Sandiya
Summary: Ever wake up to the surprise of your life?


Here I am, anxiously awaiting the results of my beta test ^_^ I take it so seriously! I know that usually I take extreme leaps from one story to another, but sometimes I'm really stuck. ^^ K, sad story because I only received a 91 on my math test, k, people? I'll make another one if I don't pass my beta screening ^^;; That is, if anyone wants me to. If not, I'll just wallow in my own misery!  
  
Digimon belongs to...uhm...somebody! ^^;; Not me!  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Appointment  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
My eyes slowly flicker open, revealing a large room filled with dozens of familiar people. Feeling slightly dizzy, I could not focus on any of their faces, no matter how much effort I gave. More kept entering, I could tell, but the unwavering mist would not leave my eyes for an instant. If there wasn't a ceiling over my head, I could've sworn that this scene would've been outside, happening just after heavy rains had pounded on the streets of Odaiba.  
  
I rub my eyes and yawn. Have I been asleep for a long time? It sure seems like it.  
  
I hear Dad and Shin's voices very clearly. Dad's voice is breaking as his speech drones on, but I dismissed the words at first; they're probably discussing the taxes rising by the emotion he uses.  
  
"And we will all miss him. My son, Jyou..."  
  
Oh, then it hit me. How could it not have? He was wailing on about me. I was dead.  
  
But how could that be? One moment I was...I was...what, exactly?   
  
I didn't remember a thing. I didn't remember how I'd died.  
  
I thought that dying was different than this. It's just like a good night's sleep, but never waking up. Where was the pain?   
  
I looked down and noticed that I wasn't on a bed. Nope, the body of Kido Jyou is in a coffin. Two problems with that. One, I still couldn't believe that I was truly dead, and two, why wasn't I in the body instead of looking at the body?  
  
It was shocking to realize that the body I entered the Digiworld with, complained immensely in, and fought for was now my corpse.  
  
For all the glares I gave myself in the mirror every day, knowing I wasn't at all handsome...I guess I got used to the fact that that was how I was going to stay.   
  
I miss it.  
  
My straight blue hair is combed perfectly to the strand, which is really rare. My glasses, of course, were missing from my face. Didn't they think I'd need them? Oh, but I guess it doesn't matter. Maybe He will have an extra pair somewhere.   
  
The beautician was probably paid a lot by Dad. Paid to make me look like a life-sized boy porcelain doll. Honestly, why can't I look myself for the last time anyone will ever see me? What is that, make-up?!? What'll Mimi say?  
  
Mimi.   
  
The day Tachikawa Mimi had confessed that she loved me was the highlight of my life.   
  
It doesn't matter that it was only two months ago. Two short-lived months.  
  
Ironic. It's kind of like Romeo and Juliet. Our teacher made us read that in class... young star-crossed lovers who make it in the end, if only to die with one another. A sweet tale it was not; Shakespeare sought to write a tragedy. Amazing how much Mimi and I were like that, except she wouldn't kill herself for me. Nope. No way. No how. She may be dramatic, but that was far too extreme...  
  
I gulped. Best not to think about it.  
  
Anyway, she was my beloved girlfriend, the girl I had openly promised that I'd wed someday. She was all for it! I'm only fifteen, and she was thirteen, but we took it as seriously as if we were getting married the next day. And now I had broken that promise... the commitment in it was shattered... at least, that appeared to be so just then.  
  
I wished fervently with all my soul (for that was all I had left) that I could see my only love one more time; that the mist would rise and that her face would greet me with all its brilliant beauty.  
  
Almost as if someone above had heard me, Mimi was lit up by a beam of powerful light.  
  
She was alone, aided by no one in her time of need. I could've bashed all of them for leaving her solely to her own tears like that to suffer. But maybe she wanted to be left alone. I would've wanted to be alone as well, I guess.   
  
Perhaps instinctively, Mimi lifted her head up from her pink handkerchief and looked at me.  
  
Or looked through me...no, she's looking at me. I could swear that our eyes met, and for a minute she smiled the smile I fell in love with from the start. This was my chance; any other minute spent would be another minute wasted. Probably someone was coming to get me and was on their way at this moment.  
  
I got an idea. I motioned to the heavens above and whispered, "I'll meet you there, Mimi. Anytime, any day, you name it. But promise me something. Live life to the fullest, and always remember that I love you. And never forget that we have an appointment!"  
  
She nodded slightly, her eyes brightening. I listened closely as she murmured, "I'll be there, Jyou."   
  
It was all I needed to hear. I knew right then that age or time didn't matter. I believe that our love is eternal.   
  
I waved to Mimi and rose up through the roof. Flying, floating, whatever you'd like to call it, I was no longer imprisoned by the bonds of gravity that bind me to the ground.  
  
My spirit was free.   
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
I was inspired by Kyra, who uses such description of feelings in her stories ^.~ Excellent writer, people!   
  
Hm. Jyou as a spirit, just like a ghost, and then rising up to whatever phase we go to next in life when we're dead. I thought it was somewhat depressing. And short. Maybe I'll write a long one in Mimi's view or something. What's your opinion? Give! ^.^  
  
~Sandiya~   



End file.
